Communication systems, such as a mobile communications system, can be used for providing various services, including voice, video and/or data services, and user location information can be important for next generation IP multi-media services provided by telecommunication systems. With the advent of multiple function communication system, opportunities are created for creating and growing customer relationships to service providers. Consumers increasingly expect services that are not only efficient and capable but that fulfill their individual desires.